Somebody Who Cares
by Haylow Solderini
Summary: Harry is drowning in bad memories and self-pity and Ron saves him from the murky waters of despair.


Harry sat at the foot of his four poster, staring out the window. He was sulking over the thought of how Cho had no interest in him whatsoever, she was head over heels for Cedric, before he...  
Harry begun to remember the horrific ordeal he had suffered 8 months earlier.  
He began to shudder violently, and felt the tears brimming in his bright green eyes.  
He could still hear Voldemort's cackles, and see Cedric falling to the ground, hit with the flash of green light, and still that cackle as though Voldemort had just done something funny, maybe to his twisted mind it was.  
As these haunting memories lingered, the feeling did too.  
How Harry was so very glad that he had once more escaped Voldemort's clutches, but Cedric had died, another innocent one dead in his everlasting crusade for power.  
How he had been so Happy that he lived, and could return to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others he cared about. But, dragging Cedric's limp, lifeless, body back to Hogwarts, to escape, it still troubled him. He still remembered Cedric's heartbroken parents, the whole schools disappointment and sorrow.  
How he had hated himself for not taking the hit, although it was quite impossible. He was bound, and weakened, but he still had pangs of guilt at the very thought.  
  
Harry heard the door to the dorm open, then close gently.  
"Oy! Harry!! Are you in here!? I can't find you anywhere. I wanted to know if you wanted to play some chess," said Ron's cheerful voice, somewhere in the room.  
"Y-y-es," Harry stammered, unable to keep his voice from shaking with his body.  
"Harry, are you okay?" replied Ron, a note of concern in his voice.  
"Y-yeah," Harry choked out, "I just don't feel so well."  
  
Ron walked over to Harry, at sat down gingerly next to him on the bed. Harry begun to sob uncontrollably, and his body shook with convulsions. Ron put his arm around Harry, steadying him, comforting him, caring for him.   
Harry came closer into Ron's arms, and laid his head against his chest, his body still shaking with each cry. It hurt Ron terribly to see one he loved so much, one he was in love with, in such immense pain.  
  
"I love you Harry, and it's gonna be alright, I promise," Ron said, before his brain had time to stop him.  
Oh, dammit! I am such a bloody git! He'll hate me, push me away, and freak out. Why? Why the fuck did I have to say that?   
But, instead of pushing him away, Harry's crying begun to diminish.   
Slowly, sniffling something terrible, Harry raised his head to look into Ron's eyes.  
  
Oh, those eyes are so brilliantly green, the glimmer, even when they are brimmed with tears.   
"You, you what?" Harry asked, stuttering a bit.   
"I love you," Ron said, his voice filled with dread, ears beginning to turn red.  
"I know, you're straight, and wouldn't be interested anyway, and now you hate me and think I am a total freak, right?"  
Ron let out a huge sigh, and shook his head, getting up to leave.   
"I am so sorry, I really shouldn't have said that, I, I just don't know what came over me," Ron said, and turned to leave.  
"Don't!" Harry shouted, "Don't leave me!"   
"What? Don't you hate me now?" Ron replied, stopping at the door and looking back at Harry.  
"No, I don't, I think I just might love you, too," whispered Harry, "Now, come back, I don't want you to leave me, I really need you, you are the only one who cares."  
  
Ron wandered back to the bed, and sat down heavily.   
Harry stared into Ron's brown eyes for a moment, then said, "I wasn't scared, just glad that somebody finally really loves me, in a way more than friendship or admiration."  
"You mean it, that you love me too?" said Ron, his voice full of anticipation.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron felt a velvet touch on his lips, tracing them, teasing him, the finger moving, down to trace along his jaw line.  
As soon as the finger came, it went, and left Ron thirsting for more of Harry's touch.  
A pair of silk-soft lips, brushing against Ron's, rapidly fulfilled the longing.  
A tongue flicked at his lips, pleading for entrance. Ron slowly parted his lips, just as Harry pulled him down onto the bed.  
  
Oh, the kiss was pure bliss for Ron, whose long un-requited love was at last satisfied.  
The kiss was sweet, and ecstasy filled, not the slightest bit awkward or peculiar.  
  
Harry broke the kiss, and said breathlessly,   
"Does that prove it?"  
  
"I believe so" said Ron all the cheer back into his voice.  
  
Harry pulled Ron down onto the bed, and they cuddled into each other's arms, and got under the covers. Harry tightened his hold on Ron, and nuzzled his head into his head into his chest. Ron kissed Harry's forehead, running a hand throughout his wild black hair. Harry was lost inside Ron's warmth and love. Ron pulled his newly-found lover closer to him, and gazing at him he discovered him to be asleep. He did a quick charm to hide their beds, so when the others came to the dorm they would think they were each sleeping in their own beds. Ron then closed his eyes and let himself be lost in Harry's aroma and heat. Slowly Ron dozed off into a peaceful sleep, with his Harry in his arms. 


End file.
